dragonmarked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen/Abilities
Techniques Cultivation Skill: Ch.4 * Jiang Chen obtained this skill in some ancient ruins during his previous life. The mighty Dragon Transformation skill was inherited from ancient times. Dragon Body and Dragon Transformation * The Dragon Transformation method that he is currently cultivating allows him to evolve as soon as he condenses enough dragon marks. He does not have to face any bottleneck. Transformations Every time the Dragon Transformation skill transformed, it would always bring Jiang Chen a powerful True Dragon combat skill. # The first time, it brought the True Dragon Palm and True Dragon Flame and received approval from the Dragon Transformation skill. chapter 162 # The second time, it was the Azure Dragon Five Steps and The Combat Soul he condenses on chapter 405, instead of being a miniature form of himself, is a True Dragon. # the third time It had changed every single drop of blood inside Jiang Chen’s body, making him full of vitality once again. Not only that, following the transformation of the Dragon Transformation skill, another message appeared in Jiang Chen’s mind. Five Elements Battle Dragon Seal, it was another powerful True Dragon Skill! ch. 531 # Human-dragon form skill ch. 770 # Ancestral Dragon Pagoda (Dragon Transformation Skill) ch. 914 Offence Skills: * Nine Solar Energies (Self Created Combat Skill) - High Saint Level Skill - (Ancient Life) * Six Solar Fingers (Combat Skill from Memories) - High Earth Level Skill (8) * Red Flame (Fiery Tiger / Fusion with True Dragon Flame) (17) * Sonic Hawk Cry (King Hawk) (65) * Clap of Thunder(Weapon Combat Skill)(Ch 103) * True Dragon Palm (Ancient Combat Skill) (162) * True Dragon Flame (Ancient Combat Skill) (162) * Nine Murdering Flood Dragons (Flood Dragons) High-Ranked Heavenly Combat Skill (278) * Heavenly Thunder Flame (ch. 406) * Azure Dragon Five Steps (Ancient Combat Skill) (462) * Poison Qi (Nether Toad) (474) * Earth Jail (Earth Bull) (487) * Five Elements Battle Dragon Seal (Ancient Combat Skill) (532) (Evolved into Five Elements Divine Dragon Seal) ** Flame Dragon Seal (Ch 537) ** Water Dragon Seal (Ch 593) from the cold hell prison ** Earth Dragon Seal (Ch 683) from the death mountain ** Wood Dragon Seal (Ch 745) from Dan Yuan City Dan king ** Golden Dragon Seal (Ch 769) from bloodline White Tiger * Edifying Light (Buddha Statue) (695) * Eternal Immortal Wind from Nan Bei Chao (773) * Dragon's Sword Storm (Self Created Combat Skill) (1101) * Raining Sword Storm (Self Created Combat Skill) (1127) * Heavenly Dragon Nine Strikes (1221) *# Frenzied Dragon Leaves the Pool *# Regretless Falling Dragon *# Nine Dragons Extinguishing the World * Qilin God Arm (Divine ability by Fire Qilin) (1408) * Dragon and Sword unite (Fusion of Dragon form & Heavenly Saint Sword) * Qilin Saint Fire (Fire of Fire Qilin) (1408) * Fire of Sun (Golden Crow) (1648) * Great Sun God's Feather (1673) * Slaughter Dragon Seal (Ancient Combat Skill) (1698) * Divine Fire (Vermilion Bird) (1993) * Golden Feathers Fan (2065) * Three Thousand Flame Dragon Seal (Fusion Five Flame) (2121) (Evolved into Three Thousand Burning Heavenly Seal) * Solitary Sword (Combat Skill) (???) * Ancient Soaring Dragon Technique (88 floor opening of Pagoda) * Dawn Sky Golden Lightning (Thunderclap source) * Nine Stars Heavenly Tribulation Lightning (Thunderclap source) * Azure Lotus Profound Star Fire (Superior to the Heavenly Flame) * Crazy Dragon Leaves the Pond (Combat Skill) (???) * True Thunderous Flame (Fire of Heavenly Tribulation) (???) * Heavenly Thunder Flame (Tribulation Combat Skill) (???) Defense Skills: * Firethorn Combat Armor (Demon Defense Skill) (192) *Ancestral Dragon Pagoda (Dragon Transformation Skill) (914) **Time 1 days to 30 days (33 layers) (1376) **Heavenly Dragon Battle Armor (66 layers) (2044) Movement Skills: * Blood Red Wings (from consuming the blood red soul) (65) * Wolf Shadow Nine Changes / Nine Phantom Wolves (Demon Movement Skill) (121) * Dimensional shift/ Spatial Shift (Previous Life Movement Skill) (144) * Flaming Wings (Magma Dragon) (935) * Great Void Technique (1651) * Dragon Wings (?) Illusion Skills: * Illusion Heart Sutra (can release the Great Illusion Realm) (226) * Great Void Technique (Secret Art) (1651) Domain Skills: * Five Elements Domain / Five Elemental Power Spheres (769) * Eternal Immortal Wind (Immortal Domain Skill) (775) *Dragon Soul Domain (Dragon Domain Skill) (???) Divination Skills: * The Great Divination Art (1198) ** Spiritual Wisdom stage (1201) ** Heavenly Vision Realm Stage (1202) ** Heavenly Will Realm Stage (1726) ** Divination Realm Stage (???) Soul Cultivation Technique: - Great Soul Derivation Technique (Chapter 10) Category:Jiang Chen